1. Field
The disclosure herein relates to a display apparatus, and particularly to, a display apparatus making eye-to-eye communication possible.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus is one of many widely used type of flat panel display apparatus. The liquid crystal display apparatus may be used to display an image on various apparatuses such as a television, a monitor, a notebook or a mobile phone, for example.
The liquid crystal display apparatus typically includes a liquid crystal display panel for displaying an image and a backlight unit for providing light to a liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel displays an image by adjusting the strength of electric field applied to a liquid crystal layer interposed between two substrates, and the amount of light transmitted through the two substrates.
The liquid crystal display apparatus may further include a capturing unit capable of capturing an image of the outside. In general, the capturing unit is disposed in a bezel area not to overlap a display part of the liquid crystal display panel.